


come with me, loving me, to death

by moonflowery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Neck Kissing, TOGFemSlashFortnight, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: One too many games of cat and mouse and nearly lethal encounters between the two of them had, almost overnight, though it felt like a thousand years, and Andy could speak from experience, developed into something else entirely. Their threats started to sound much like dares. Their attacks on each other were nothing but strategies to bring the other one as close as possible, until the very air between them, that should taste much like a near-death experience, made them feel more alive than ever. Eventually, Andy had led her into this abandoned church, and Quynh had admitted, for both of them, that the last thing she wanted to do to Andy was to kill her. That’s how their routine started, and so far hadn’t stopped.or, Andy is a vampire, Quynh is a vampire hunter, they are in love, and there's a conveniently abandoned church
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	come with me, loving me, to death

Quynh had left her house as soon as she’d been entirely sure everyone else was asleep. Anyone would have thought that sneaking out of the retired manor in the country where the most deadly and infamous family of vampire hunters lived would have been an impossible task. However, that would have meant underestimating the extraordinary talents of the family’s most talented member, Quynh. The tall, beautiful, and clever woman could sneak in and surprise even ancient creatures supposed to have unnaturally heightened senses. Sneaking out of her own home was a piece of cake.

Eventually, she arrived at the abandoned church that now was nearly as familiar to her as her own childhood bedroom. The heavy wooden door was left ajar for her, and only her. She walked in quietly, closed and locked the door behind her, and to steady her racing heart rested her head against the closed door and took a deep breath in anticipation. She was overflowing with adrenaline and excitement. She had been waiting for this moment the entire day. Well, she was used to waiting for these meetings. She visited the abandoned church as often as possible, each time more eager. But today was different.

“Andromache,” she called out, finally turning around to face the eerie place. She opened her mouth to add something else, but, are you here? it’s me, it all felt meaningless, unnecessary. “Andromache,” she called out again, slowly walking down the central aisle of the church, the ironies not lost on her.

She made it far into the church when, finally, a movement that was so obviously not accidental, caught her eyes. She turned to her side, to the tall marble statue, “There you are,” she sighed contentedly and smiled, “Who are you putting up a melodramatic performance for?”

Andy chuckled, she would never get tired of this woman’s mischievous courage. She moved forward, just slightly, just to put herself in enough light for her lower to clearly see her. She was standing up on the pedestal, resting against the statue. The broken windows of the church let in just enough light. The glow of the moon made Andy’s skin look far more perfect than the statue beside her, and her green eyes… those utterly spellbinding green eyes held Quynh frozen in place.

“I’m sorry,” Andy smiled, tilting her head playfully, “Were you looking for me?”

Quynh’s immediate reaction was to tighten her hands into fists and bite her lip. She would never get tired of Andy’s charming boldness. On the other hand though, and although it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling any longer, she doubted she’d ever get so used to Andy’s beauty that she’d stop feeling the immediate surge of want that came over her every time she looked at her, at the vampire that was older than should be conceivable, the fascinating creature that many years ago Quynh had first met.

One too many games of cat and mouse and nearly lethal encounters between the two of them had, almost overnight, though it felt like a thousand years, and Andy could speak from experience, developed into something else entirely. Their threats started to sound much like dares. Their attacks on each other were nothing but strategies to bring the other one as close as possible, until the very air between them, that should taste much like a near-death experience, made them feel more alive than ever. Eventually, Andy had led her into this abandoned church, and Quynh had admitted, for both of them, that the last thing she wanted to do to Andy was to kill her. That’s how their routine started, and so far hadn’t stopped.

“Get down here,” Quynh breathed, and fearlessly, playfully staring at Andy she added, “How did they let you inside a church huh?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Andy cocked her head to the other side, “This place has been properly desecrated.” The two of them were wearing matching grins. “But you already knew that, didn’t you? You’ve been helping me with that task for a while now. Unless I dreamed all of it. After all, I firmly believe you’re too beautiful to be real, my love.”

Quynh licked her lips and shifted from one foot to the other. “Come on, get down here,” she insisted, still staring up at the woman hanging out by the statute a few feet above the ground.

That’s when Andy crouched down, though still on the pedestal of the statue. “You won’t kill me if I do?” she asked. There was a smirk still firmly in place on the pair of lips that Quynh loved so much. But then there were Andy’s eyes. Somehow it all always came back to that pair of eyes. She was supposed to be terrifying, she was meant to be a monster, and she would have pretty much been offended if Quynh ever said it out loud, but she believed those green eyes were nothing short of heavenly. It was the passion in those eyes, their unexpected capacity for vulnerability and warmth, the obvious desire, the not so obvious admiration and endearment and amusement… They’d always be Quynh’s undoing. “I’ve heard you’re among the best hunters around here,” Andy added, looking Quynh up and down. That gaze was almost that of a predator eyeing its prey, if not for the way the supposed prey returned the gaze with even more intensity.

“I am the best hunter around here,” Quynh corrected, took a step forward, and with finality in her tone said, “Now, get down here, Andromache.”

The vampire complied. Andy stood up, perfectly still, and then jumped, with unending grace and cat-like precision she effortlessly landed in front of Quynh. Whatever comment, greeting or smile that she might have wanted to attempt, it was all immediately forgotten the instant that Quynh’s lips were on hers. Andy didn’t hesitate to return the kiss with as much eagerness. As Quynh’s hand gripped her brown leather jacket’s lapels, Andy’s hands found her waist, and she held tightly, just tight enough, the perfect pressure, just to remind her she was more than human, that she knew transmitted all her feelings as well as her intentions enough to leave the other woman breathless.

Quynh felt completely in control while they kissed, and she enjoyed every second of it. If she hadn’t been completely enraptured in the kiss she could have laughed. This mesmerizing woman was supposed to be a threat to humanity, a terror around town, the country, the entire continent, her family’s greatest enemy. How many times had every member of Quynh’s family tried with all their might to capture and kill Andy? How easily Andy could have killed them, instead of holding back just to spare Quynh any pain? They thought Andy must be the closest thing to a devil walking the Earth. And yet, there she was, all prettily wrapped around Quynh’s mortal little finger.

Andy let herself be pushed backward step by step until all at once it was too much. Her back softly hit the cold stone of the base of the statue, one of Quynh’s hand lad left her jacket in favor to get lost in Andy’s hair and tug, hard, at the same time that she bit Andy’s bottom lip. It would have been impossible for the vampire not to let out a single sound. It just so happened that the small moan at the back of her throat was so dangerously close to a whine. Which, of course, made the lovely and too-confident human in her arms smirk so proudly, so smug…

“Oh!” Quynh’s exclamation of surprise at being flipped around so suddenly was quickly swallowed by Andy’s lips. She was now the one with her back against the stone of the statue, her feet barely touching the ground, and a certain vampire’s hand seemingly everywhere on her. As soon as she felt Andy’s lips traveled to the place they favored most of all, her neck, Quynh personally did nothing to hold back a moan. “Andromache,” she said through gritted teeth upon feeling just the slight brush of teeth on her neck. She kept one hand in Andy’s hair while the other restlessly explored up and down Andy’s back. “My heart,” she sighed, entirely lost in all the feelings.

If it wasn’t one of the reasons that, after the first time it happened, made Quynh finally realize that the two of them were truly and irrevocably in love, she would have been annoyed by the way the term of endearment made Andy immediately slow down, grow gentle and calm under Quynh’s hands, until she pulled back completely to meet Quynh’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Andy asked, for what had to be the hundredth time that month at least.

“I won’t have this conversation again,” Quynh shook her head, she was breathless, “I want this, I want you, I want it for myself.”

It was true that they’ve had that conversation before. Andy had been so difficult to convince that Quynh feared she’d die of old age before they ever came to an agreement. Andy couldn’t believe a person would give up their entire life and dive headfirst into the opposite of that. But Quynh was… all confidence, determination, understanding, and hunger for something more. However, Andy continued to resist. She couldn’t believe her luck, so she feared it was too good to be true, she feared Quynh would change her mind. Could it really happen, to her, of all people? Could it be that she’d fallen in love for someone that wouldn’t leave her, someone that wanted to stay, someone that loved her back just as fiercely? Could this be the end of her loneliness?

“I love you,” Andy said at last. One of her hands had moved to Quynh’s cheek, and her thumb was softly brushing the flushed skin with all the care she could muster. “It might hurt, but I’ll stay by your side the entire time, alright?”

“Yes,” Quynh nodded, feeling her heart might be about to burst out of her chest, if not for her excitement then for all the love she had for this woman in front of her. “I love you too,” she added, closing her eyes when Andy’s forehead came to gently rest on hers.

They stayed just like that for a moment, just holding each other, just memorizing these last few moments before everything would change forever.

“Let’s do it then,” Andy blurted out, taking Quynh’s lips in a bruising kiss once more. Then, swiftly, she lifted the woman she loved up from the ground, and Quynh instinctively wrapped her legs around Andy’s waist.

The vampire easily walked the two of them up a set of steps and moved them directly to the white stone altar of the church, never once breaking the kiss. As soon as they reached the altar, Andy gently let Quynh sit down on top of it and she took a step backward to take a moment to really look at her.

Andy’s hands had fallen to rest on Quynh’s thighs, and Quynh’s hands had followed, her thumb mindlessly tracing comforting circles on Andy’s wrist. This would be by far the most transcendent moment of their lives. Andy’s green eyes were shining in a way that Quynh had never seen before, and when she spoke up again and Quynh got to see glimpses of her fangs, she could feel herself begin to shake in anticipation.

“You aren’t taking me to your coffin then?” Quynh smiled and raised her eyebrows playfully, but she was already breathless.

Andy only shook her head and returned the smile, completely amused and enamored by the other woman’s humor even in the most crucial moments.

“I could eat you alive right now,” Andy said, licked her lips once, “I could turn you into a devil, like me,” she added, took a step forward to stand in between Quynh’s thighs, “I could love you for eternity,” she finally whispered, her lips brushing Quynh’s lips.

After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath that did nothing to steady her heart, Quynh looked deeply into Andy’s eyes and answered, “I want all of it, with you.”

“Lay down,” Andy instructed her, her voice deep and her self restraint barely keeping her in place. As soon as Quynh was comfortable, as much as possible, on top of the white stone of the altar, in the blink of an eye, Andy was there, on top of her, looking down at her with so much love and so much want that it must have been nearly excruciating. “Are you ready?” she asked in a breathy whisper, and after receiving one last nod of approval Andy said, “It’ll be just you and me…”

“Until the end,” Quynh promised, reaching out to kiss Andy, taking her by surprise one more time.

They kissed for what could have been hours, riding wave after wave of affection followed by desire. Their hands were never restful, not until Andy’s mouth finally moved to Quynh’s neck. By that time, Andy’s jacket was on the floor, and Quynh’s dark red shirt had been entirely unbuttoned, as well as her pants, also unzipped. But with Andy’s lips now on her neck, Quynh stilled, she held her breath, she gripped Andy’s shoulder desperately, expecting the worse. And still, all she found was pleasure. Andy was just kissing her, expertly and hungrily kissing her neck in ways that made Quynh distantly wonder how she could be shaking while simultaneously feeling relaxed beyond measure.

She had experienced Andy’s bites countless times before, she perfectly knew the feeling and she knew very well what would come after. But now, now she was lying on top of a church’s altar, Andy’s lips were on her neck, and not without warning, there was the bite. She knows she screamed the moment it happened, she couldn’t have explained why. It was entirely indescribable, the taste of it, all the love and pleasure, life and death, the taste of immortality that filled her completely and intertwined them forever, all with Andy’s lethal kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> that was the vampire au that for three months i said i was too busy to write lol  
> the title is a quote from the book Carmilla because of course it is  
> this was almost going to turn into smut, but then it didn't, sorry about that. i hope this is good enough
> 
> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> as always, i'm on tumblr @daniwouldnever


End file.
